


Reliving Doomworld

by MTL17



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Amaya and Sara can't stop thinking about the other timeline where they were lovers. When Sara notices Amaya staring at her she comes to her quarters with a ponytail in her hair acting like the evil version of herself.This story takes place after Season 2, Episode 16 of Legends of Tomorrow, but has it's own continuity, and spoilers for next couple of episodes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Doomworld. That's what Nate had called it, and God bless him it seemed like everything he named became it's universal designation, no matter how hard Sara tried to resist it. Maybe it was some kind of secondary superpower? If it was it was a pretty useless one, like getting a free gift when purchasing an item you actually want. Of course, it wasn't the name that bothered Sara, it was the fact that she had initially screwed up and allowed that dark reality to be created in the first place. And she would have hated it, even if she couldn't remember it, but the problem was she did. She remembered every single thing.

Not at first, but gradually she got flashes of her life in that other world, the things she had done. Like killing her friends for the man who killed her sister, collecting their masks as trophies for him to display in his sick collection. It made her sick just to think of it. The memories of that other her making the ultimate sacrifice to try and fix her mistake wasn't even that much of a comfort, because of it, and the actions of Eobard Thawne, they had screwed up time and now Sara and the rest of the Legends were stuck dealing with the repercussions of their actions. And through it all, she was haunted by nightmares of Doomworld. Both good and bad.

They were mostly all bad, but there was one thing that Sara didn't mind so much remembering, although that's mostly because at first she didn't realise they were memories. She thought they were fantasies, probably as a result of her mind trying to deal with the atrocities she had been forced to commit while under the influence of that damn spear. But then suddenly she noticed the way Amaya was looking at her, and suddenly Sara realised exactly what they were, and that delighted her a great deal. Letting Amaya know that she knew the truth Sara started shooting her the occasional flirtatious smile, at first just to tease her. But when Amaya stopped blushing and started smiling shyly back it became increasingly hard for Sara to get those memories out of her mind.

The next thing Sara knew she was putting her hair in a ponytail, throwing on a black jacket and then examining herself in the mirror. It was by no means identical to her look from Doomworld, but it was just passable enough without raising too much suspicion. Indeed, to her great relief Sara didn't get any comments about her choice in clothing, even though it seemed she passed everyone on her way to her friend's quarters. Well, maybe a brief look from Mick, but she'd almost expected that. For all his many, many faults he was weirdly observant. Although Sara barely noticed as she was so busy debating whether this was the worst idea ever, or genius. There was no in between.

Still, she was used to making questionable decisions, so with a deep breath Sara softly murmured, "Gideon, opened the door."

"But Captain-" Gideon began.

"That's an order!" Sara demanded firmly, then walking into the open door and twirling her ponytail as she greeted her friend, "What's up Dollface."

"Oh my God! Sara! I, I can explain." Amaya stammered, never more grateful for the invention of bedsheets, some of which were covering her right now.

There was a long pause, and then Sara grinned, "Well, I don't think an explanation is necessary."

"I was just..." Amaya protested, although she honestly didn't know what she was going to say.

"Masturbating? Yeah, I can see that." Sara grinned, "The question is, which ex were you thinking about? Nate? Or me?"

Amaya opened her mouth to answer automatically, but her mouth just stayed open like some kind of goldfish because she just didn't know what to say. More importantly she was left speechless by the sight of what Sara Lance was wearing, and the fact her Captain was slowly crawling onto the bed and up her body. The entire time their eyes were locked together, Amaya desperately wanting to look away, but it felt like if she did she would die of embarrassment. After all, the only thing that could keep her calm in Doomworld was those eyes, or this woman in some way, and despite this mortifying situation she found herself calmed by Sara's presence. Or maybe she was just hoping if she stayed perfectly still Sara would do what Amaya was hoping she would do ever since she started remembering the other world.

"I'm guessing it's the latter." Sara announced when she was almost on top of the other girl, "I'm guessing you're remembering the same things I'm remembering from Doomworld, and like me you just can't take it anymore. That's it, huh? Are you suddenly remembering what I can do to that body, sweetie-pie? Huh? Cause I'm guessing-"

Before Sara could say anything else Amaya jerked her head forward and pressed her lips against her Captain's. This initially took Sara off-guard, but then Amaya could feel a smile against her lips and then suddenly they were kissing frantically. When she had jerked forward Amaya had grabbed Sara's head with both hands and she left them there for quite a while, but as Sara's hands seemed to be just about everywhere, and it kind of felt like she had grown a few extra ones. So after a while Amaya moved her hands down to the back of the blonde's neck so she could play with Sara's ponytail, the very first thing she'd had a flashback too.

Touching it again gave her a bunch of old and new flashbacks, all involving playing with Sara's hair. Mostly while kissing, or during sex, but there were a few memories of after sex cuddling, and one precious memory she treasured over all others, waking up in a bed, their bed, and gently trying to wake up her lover so they could start their day. It almost made up for the memories of doing this after a fresh kill, or all the other horrible things they had done within that dark world. Amaya always trying to concentrate on the nice memories, especially now as she was finally getting to enjoy Sara's soft lips again, and after a while her tongue.

Although to the surprise of probably both of them it was Amaya who initially pushed her tongue into Sara's mouth. Then again from what Amaya could remember she was often the aggressor in that relationship. In fact she was the primary aggressor, initiating sex with the kind of confidence and aggression that Amaya could have never imagined before finding herself in that world. Or at least aboard the ship. God, did it feel good to be this aggressive again. And to kiss Sara again. And to feel the other girl on top of her, Amaya firmly pulling Sara into her lap where they continued kissing for what felt like hours. Glorious, wonderful hours Amaya never wanted to end. Sara on the other hand had other ideas.

"Really baby? All alone here touching that yummy little black pussy of yours?" Sara teased breathlessly when she finally broke the kiss, "You know I can do it better than you. Or anybody else."

"Then shut up and prove it." Amaya demanded, quickly adding, "And leave the jacket on! And everything else. Mmmmm, you don't need to concentrate on anything right now except my pleasure."

Grinning happily Sara teased, "Yes Mistress."

Sara had been on the verge of pulling her jacket off, but she was so glad that Amaya had insisted she left it on, because it and everything else she was wearing was so appropriate for what they were doing. After all, Sara could remember being on her knees in plenty of public places eating Amaya out while she was fully dressed, and since they were obviously trying to relive those memories, so it was pretty much perfect. Plus it meant there was less time to waste, Sara only having to throw the duvet out of the way and off the bed so she could get straight to the wonderful task of worshipping the beautiful dark body beneath her.

She tried to pace herself by giving Amaya another kiss or two, and lingering on her neck, but it really wasn't that long before Sara was making her way down the other girl's body, kissing the soft flesh as she went. In what felt like no time at all she was kissing her way up one boob so she can take a nipple into her mouth and suck on it. Sara then did the same to the other, kissing her way down that breast and up the other, the only difference being that she made sure to kiss the area surrounding the nipple instead of going right for it like last time. Then of course she repeated the process again as Amaya let out such wonderfully soft little moans for her, and continued playing with her ponytail.

Whether it was her mouth around Amaya's nipple, or the playing with her hair, or a combination of both Sara was suddenly hit by the memory of doing something extra wicket, which always made her lover arch her back when doing it. It was something she might have done anyway without the memory, but recalling it caused her to grin upwards at Amaya first, giving her some warning on what she was doing. Namely to bite down roughly on one of Amaya's nipples, her teammate crying out in mostly pleasure, and sure enough arching her back at the touch. She also pushed Sara's head more firmly into her chest, Sara only too happy to take that nipple into her mouth and bite down harder, before moving to the other and again repeat the process.

After that she briefly sucked those nipples better, but it wasn't long before Sara found herself kissing her way down Amaya's flat stomach so she could get to her ultimate prize. Before Doomworld she would have suspected Amaya to insist on more foreplay, or more likely insist they were moving too fast. Or maybe even this was wrong, and they couldn't do this. She was from the 1940s after all. But since they were seemingly in a relationship in a nightmare world it was hardly surprising that Amaya not only didn't protest, but tried to push down on her head to make her get to her destination faster, followed by equally obvious encouragement.

"Yes, that's it baby! Make my pussy feel good like only you can!" Amaya shamelessly pleaded as Sara's lips got closer and closer to where she really wanted them, "Yes... yes... yes, oh God Sara! Sara! Lick me, lick my yummy little pussy, mmmmm, lick it now! You promised me that you'd, oooooooooh Gooooooodddddddd yessssssssss, oh yes, oh Sara!"

Amaya trailed off as Sara finally gave her what she wanted, her words dissolving into a series of long moans, groans and whimpers as she became lost in the heaven of another woman licking her pussy. As far as she can recall the Legion of Doom hadn't suddenly turned her gay in their world, they had simply put her in a partnership with Sara Lance, and nature had taken it's course. Because that's what Sara Lance was, a force of nature which could not be denied anything when she put her mind to it, Amaya barely putting up a fight before succumbing to Sara's advances, and then never once regretting it as the other girl effortlessly redefined her understanding of pleasure.

Although she would never know for sure, or at least she hoped she wouldn't but Amaya highly doubted that the Legion of Doom would have given her any kind of happiness, and it was truly just a byproduct of pairing her with Sara, although now ironically she would be forever grateful to them in a weird way, because although she had horrific memories she also had ones which was so sweet and loving. Memories she could have never imagined having otherwise, as although Sara was persuasive Amaya couldn't have imagine succumbing to this in the time she was from, and right now the idea of never even having any memory of it was unbearable.

What was almost just as unbearable was the slow and gentle licking Sara started out with, but while the version of her from Doomworld would have quickly protested this treatment Amaya was more hesitant to complain. After all, just because it couldn't compare to what she needed Sara was capable of didn't mean it was unpleasant in its own right. In fact there was something so sweet and tender about it that Amaya found it intoxicating. Also given a natural relationship between them would be at best tricky it was likely this was a one time thing. Just a way to get rid of their lingering feelings for each other. If that was the case Amaya wanted to savour every precious moment of it.

So even though it was practically painful Amaya held her tongue, as Sara used her tongue to tease her, touching her pussy so gently it was almost like being caressed by a feather. And she completely ignored her clit for what felt an eternity, before eventually getting really cute with it by getting her tongue as close to that sensitive bundle of nerves as possible without actually touching it. Of course Amaya couldn't resist forever, and if anything she was very impressed with herself for resisting as long as she did. Also she was curious, but there's no doubt Sara could have pushed her over the edge if she wanted too and made her beg. Could it be Sara Lance was enjoying this gentle pussy licking as much as her?

Sara liked variety. Her preference might have been for hard and fast fucking, but on occasion she liked it slow and gentle, so this was no big deal. Or at least that's what the other her used to tell herself. Now Sara wasn't so sure, which could be really bad, as the last thing she should do is fall in love with one of her crew, especially not one from the past who would ultimately have to return there. But that could be future Sara's problem. For now Sara just wanted to enjoying going down on Amaya. Savour it like it would be her last time doing it. Which it very well could be, which was all the more reason to make it count. That way at least Sara would have a memory of being with Amaya that was hers and not some evil version of her.

Luckily Nyssa al Ghul had taught her a great many things during her time at the League of Assassins, and by far Sara's favourite lessons were on pleasing women. Yes, mostly on Nyssa, but after a lot of practice with her girlfriend Sara got a chance to fuck the other women of the League. By the time she left she'd fucked almost every girl, almost always with Nyssa either joining in or watching. Nyssa also took Sara 'hunting' in random bars across the world, slowly teaching her the art of seduction, although Sara still prefered the upfront method to the subtlety that Nyssa used as easily as a physical weapon. So yeah, Sara had plenty of practice with this.

She also had plenty of practice with Amaya's body. Or at least the other version of it, and while that did make Sara hesitate for a moment nearly every time she considered using a trick she was remembering from another world she went ahead and used it, because every time it obviously had a very, very positive effect on Amaya, especially when it came to eating her pussy. Oh yes, Amaya moaned, groaned, whimpered and cried out extra loudly from Sara's tongue easily finding the most sensitive parts of her and giving them the precise amount of pressure and attention that she knew Amaya wanted, and perhaps even needed given just how wet she was.

Of course Sara touched those spots sparingly for quite a long time, and even did her best to ignore them completely so she could just concentrate on gently licking Amaya's pussy. Again she did this to savour the moment and draw out the pleasure for them both, but just as importantly just to savour one of her favourite flavours ever. Pussy! And not only that, Amaya's pussy. Oh yes, Sara loved the taste of pussy, and Amaya had one of the best tasting pussies she'd ever had the pleasure of licking in her completely biased opinion, and again she'd licked a lot of pussy. Which again was partly because of false memories, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was indulging in her desires, and perhaps more importantly of all making Amaya feel good.

Amaya felt good for a very long time, then she started feeling too good. Torturously good. It just became too much. Or more accurately not enough. Amaya needed more, thanks to the other world she knew exactly how to get it. However that all involved things which made her blush just to think of them. Doing them was surely out of the question. Or at least all of them. Amaya just couldn't stop herself from crying out with pure joy, and she didn't even try, silently hoping that no one else would hear them, although if they did that wouldn't stop her. Then eventually she reached down to stroke Sara's hair, which wasn't too bad, and earned her a few more extra licks to her clit. But it still wasn't enough, and Sara silently made it clear that's all caressing would get her.

So eventually a frustrated Amaya cried out, "More! I need more. Ohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, please Sara, mmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuckkkkkkk meeeeee oooooooh yesssssssss!"

Fortunately it really didn't take much verbal encouragement for Sara to really start going to work on Amaya's clit, not only lingering on it with her tongue but taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. For a while it was more than enough to satisfy Amaya, but then she found herself on the edge of orgasm with Sara keeping her there with practised ease. She tried a little more, and even grabbed onto Sara's ponytail and yanking on it roughly which she remembered the other Sara liking so much. But it wasn't enough, and Amaya knew exactly what Sara wanted to do, and despite her embarrassment her desire to cum became overwhelming and she gave her lover what she truly wanted.

"Fuck me! Fuck my pussy!" Amaya whimpered, her words becoming more graphic as her need became increasingly overwhelming, "Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddd Sara, mmmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue! Please, oh please, tongue fuck me! Please? Stick your tongue inside me and make me cum like a little lesbian slut! Ooooooooh, fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me Sara, fuck my queer little cunt with your beautiful girl tongue! Fuck me like only you can, ohhhhhhh Gooooddddd, oooooooh yesssssss, that feels so good. Soooooooo goooooooodddddddd, mmmmmm, oh Sara! Oh fuck! Oh yes! Yes! YESSSSSSS OHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOH SARA!"

Once she finally said the words in graphic detail Sara finally gave Amaya what she wanted. Well, she did tease her for a little bit by lingering her tongue against her entrance for a few long seconds, but then finally Sara pushed it inside, turning Amaya into a screaming wreck. The White Canary did this slowly, maybe even as slowly as possible, but this just allowed Vixen to savour the wonderful feelings, and anticipate what she was sure was about to come. Sure enough Sara then started thrusting her tongue in and out of her, triggering the kind of outstandingly powerful climax that Amaya had only ever experienced before in the hands, and/or the tongue, of Sara Lance. Only again, that was the other her, so now she truly was experiencing it, and it was even better than she remembered.

Almost instantly Amaya lost the ability to think coherently, let alone speak, her words quickly dissolving into mindless gibberish, cries of Sara's name and just joyful screaming. It was soon the same story inside of her head, although she had to get a few blissful moments of awareness as her first orgasm washed over her, and thanks to Sara it was quickly followed by her second, third and so on. Then Amaya looked down and saw the beautiful long blonde hair in between her legs, and Sara looking up at her with wicked glee, and she just completely lost it. Mostly because she was struck by a feeling which was completely inappropriate, which was hopefully just an echo of Doomworld.

Sara was feeling the same echo, or at least that's what she told herself. Whatever the reason for that feeling it momentarily knocked the smirk off of her face, and worse caused her to miss some cum. It ended up covering her face which was always an acceptable consolation prize for it not ending up in her belly were it belonged, but Sara prided herself on being an experienced pussy licker, one who could easily swallow at least the majority of another girl's cum. For her to just miss some like that was sloppy and unacceptable. So partly to make up for it, and partly to distract herself from that feeling, Sara refocused all her attention on getting as much cum out of Amaya's cunt and into her stomach as possible.

Which turned out to work very well as a distraction as Sara's entire world became Amaya's pussy, just as it should be, and as it had been before. As a result of this devotion Sara was able to swallow every drop of Amaya's next climax, and most of the ones that followed right afterwards. Then she replaced her tongue with her fingers, pushing two immediately into Amaya's cunt while moving her mouth to concentrate on her friend's clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it while beginning to thrust her fingers in and out. Then after making the mighty Vixen cum on her fingers a few times Sara switched back so she could swallow more of Amaya's cum.

For a while Sara went back and forth, until Amaya round them over so she was riding her face. It was a move Sara could never have imagined Amaya doing before Doomworld, but now it felt so natural for the more innocent women to take control like that. To just suddenly flipped them and start rubbing her cunt against Sara's mouth, and eventually just over her face, the displaced superhero simply known as Vixen using the master assassin and vigilante known as The White Canary as a fuck pad. And Sara loved it. She loved making Amaya cum. She loved Amaya fucking her face like it was a toy to be used. She loved... well, she just loved this.

If Amaya had fucked herself, or at least allowed Sara to fuck her, into unconsciousness right there Sara would have been fine with it. It would be them working as a team to get Amaya off, and hopefully work through whatever lingering feelings they had for each other. But honestly, and selfishly, Sara wanted some attention herself. Which was why she was so glad Amaya dismounted her face, collapse on top of her body, but then heavily implied she was up for more from the way that she kissed Sara. Besides, Sara had always liked making out with beautiful women, especially when they were tasting their own cum in her mouth. That it was Amaya doing it was a plus.

Amaya remembered loving the taste of her own cum and pussy cream, especially when it was on Sara's lips and tongue. In reality she had never done this before, and never would have if it wasn't for Doomworld, yet when the moment came she didn't hesitate to kiss Sara, because if nothing else she wanted to show her gratitude for the most incredible orgasms she'd ever received in this life. She put that passion into the kiss and was rewarded for it by instantly loving the taste of her own cum and cunt juices, Amaya hungrily getting as much as she could from Sara's mouth and tongue, and even from the other woman's face. Of course that was mostly for her, not truly to reward Sara. But that was okay, because Amaya knew just how to do that. Or at the very least, she had several ideas.

Remembering the most effective way made Amaya blush, but she still broke the kiss and as boldly as she could ordered, "Bend over!"

For a second Sara looked taken aback, then she cautiously asked, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Are you?" Amaya asked forcefully, although her nervousness clearly crept into her tone.

Sara beamed, "You have no idea."

Summoning all her boldness Amaya questioned, "Then what are you waiting for?"

As she spoke Amaya slowly crawled off of Sara, allowing the grinning captain to flip over onto her stomach and then push herself up onto all fours, and as Amaya had been steadily moving backwards this allowed Sara to almost literally stick her perfect ass in her face. Oh God, that ass was beautiful. Round and curvy, but not too big. It was the kind of bottom Amaya had been envious of in the past, but now she just wanted to make it hers. Or hers again, because suddenly Amaya was flooded with memories of doing so many wicked and wonderful things to that ass which in that moment felt as real as any other memory had. Those memories, and the sight of that amazing ass being presented to her, left Amaya just staring at it dumbly for a few long seconds, which was clearly too long for the impatient captain.

"I said, what are you waiting for?" Sara cheeked while wiggling her beautiful butt.

This caused Amaya to glare, smacked Sara's ass roughly and quipped, "When I'm good and ready. I want to enjoy this."

The smack just caused Sara to giggle with delight, and her ass cheeks to jiggle slightly, tempting Amaya to just abandon her original plan, at least for now, in favour of giving Sara a nice hard spanking. But she was determined to do the thing that she knew would make Sara cum the hardest. So she got off of the bed and walked over to the panel in the corner of the room. Not wanting to ask the ships computer about this Amaya briefly typed some instructions into the control panel and then before her a large black strap-on dildo appeared, something she remembered using on Sara so many times. She then grabbed it, turned to Sara who of course grinned wickedly, and then she slowly strapped it onto herself.

Then Amaya moved round so she was behind Sara again, pulled down her captain's pants and underwear and then briefly admired that ass again before burying her face in between those pale cheeks, causing Sara to cry out with pure joy. It was just another thing Amaya couldn't imagine doing before Doomworld, and yet again she loved it right from the start. She loved licking another woman's ass hole! Sticking her tongue in such an absurd place. And not just because the perverted captain liked it, which she clearly did given the way that Sara continued moaning and crying out with pure pleasure. No, Amaya loved this, and she loved what she was going to do next, which was truly mind blowing for a girl from the 1940s.

"Oh fuck yeah, eat my ass! Mmmmmm yessssss, eat it!" Sara moaned, "Oooooooh, good girl, that's it, eat my fucking butt, ohhhhhhh fuck! Lick my slutty little back door and get it nice and ready for your cock."

Sara had always loved dirty talk, and really wanted to be more graphic with her words, just like she had in Doomworld. But this wasn't Doomworld. More to the point, this wasn't the Amaya of Doomworld. Sara had been extremely lucky that Amaya had even let her go down on her, but now not only was she licking her ass hole, she was promising to fuck it. There was a very good chance that promise would not be kept, but now it had been made Sara really wanted it. She also wanted to say the kind of things she'd said in Doomworld, but Sara was worried about pushing Amaya too far when she was so close to getting her butt fucked, so she held back. At least, by her standards.

"Yesssssssss, lick my fucking butt hole! Oh Amaya, your tongue feels so good on my butt." Sara continued moaning between her words, "Mmmmm, but I want more. I want your tongue IN my butt! Ooooooh yeahhhhh, I want you to tongue fuck my butt. Come on Amaya, you know what I want. Stick your tongue in my butt baby! Please just ohhhhhhh fuck! Fuck yes, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue!"

It was a surprisingly short amount of time for Amaya to grant that request as she switched from just gently licking Sara's ass hole to pressing her tongue against it and trying to force it open. The fact that she didn't get far was a testament to just how long it had been since Sara had received a good, hard ass fucking. Which was weird, because it felt like only a few days ago Amaya was pounding her forbidden hole with a huge strap-on cock, but in reality it had been years since her last proper butt fucking, making Sara even more determined to take it up the ass for Amaya. Fortunately for her Amaya seemed just as determined, given the way she was passionately rimming her while wearing a big dick that Sara was confident that her friend remembered how to use.

Growing impatient to feel that big dick inside her ass Sara practically growled, "More! Mmmmmm, give me more. Please Amaya, fuck my ass. I want you to fuck my ass. Mmmmm, I NEED IT! Do it now! Come on Amaya, give me what I want! Mmmmm, give me what I need. Give me your cock! Mmmmm yesssss, shove your big hard cock up my slutty little ass and butt fuck me! Oh Amaya, butt fuck me! I need to be butt fucked! Please? Oh please, give me your cock! Give me your fingers! Just fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me please, mmmmmm ohhhhhh fuck, ah God!"

Cutting off Sara with a hard slap to her ass Amaya then briefly pulled her face out of that ass to growl, "Shut up and let me fuck you!"

With that Amaya shoved her face back in between Sara's butt cheeks and began rimming her even more passionately than before, switching back and forth between frantically licking Sara's ass hole to push as much of her tongue as she could through it and fuck it. Amaya also wrapped her mouth tightly around it and began occasionally sucking on it, driving Sara crazy. It was all driving her crazy. And she loved it. She wanted more, but it had been so long since another woman took complete control of her like this. And yet, it felt like only days ago. Which was totally a mind fuck. Almost as much as the relentless teasing she enjoyed for the next few minutes.

Just as Sara was considering speaking up again Amaya suddenly replaced her tongue with a finger, barely pausing to suck on a couple of digits before pushing one inside Sara's ass, causing The White Canary to cry out with pure joy. Vixen pushed that finger into her butt as slowly as possible, left it there for a few long seconds, before beginning to butt fuck Sara, causing her to let out other sounds of pure joy. Of course Sara wanted more, but she patiently waited for Amaya to give it to her, and she was soon rewarded with another finger, and then after some more amazingly skilful preparation Sara finally got what she really wanted. Namely a nice big strap-on cock up her ass.

"You wanna be butt fucked?" Amaya purred softly.

"Mmmmmm, you know I do." Sara grinned.

"Well spread those pretty cheeks and beg for it, and I might just consider it." Amaya said.

Doing what she was told without hesitation Sara reached back, slowly pulled her ass cheeks apart and immediately began begging before her face was even pressed against the bed sheets, "Fuck me! Fuck my butt. Mmmmmm, butt fuck me! Fuck me up the butt like the anal slut I am! Please Amaya? I need it! Please? Please fuck me! Fuck me! Oh God no, don't tease me. Fuck me! Pound my fucking butt hole! Destroy it! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, destroy my fucking ass! OH FUCK! Oh God yes, stretch that ass hole, ooooooh yesssssss, mmmmmm, AH FUCK!"

Amaya just stared lustfully at the sight in front of her for a few long seconds, then slid the strap-on up and down Sara's ass crack, making her lover whimper in such a familiar mixture of frustration and anticipation. Even though this was the first time they were doing this Amaya could remember teasing Sara like this for minutes that felt like hours, but right now she could only wait a few seconds before firmly pressing the tip of the dildo against Sara's ass hole and pushing forwards. She wanted to go slow, both to tease Sara and to savour the moment like she remembered doing in Doomworld, but again Amaya just didn't have the patience, causing Sara to cry out loudly. This made Amaya feel guilty, and she stopped for a few long seconds, although that was met with extreme disapproval from Sara.

"More." Sara whimpered softly, before adding more firmly, "Give me that dick! Mmmmm, I want every single inch of it in my ass. Oh God yes Amaya, stuff my butt! Oh baby, just give me more of that big cock of yours."

Hearing Sara talk like that gave Amaya more flashbacks, but this time she could barely concentrate on them because she was overwhelmed by her lust, causing her to roughly thrust forwards like she had during the anal penetration. As a result Sara cried out again, although unlike before which had been a mixture of pain and pleasure this was mostly pleasure, causing Amaya to give another forceful thrust, and then another. And through it all Sara kept her cheeks spread wide open, allowing Amaya to watch her strap-on disappearing into her friend's forbidden hole, which had to be the most amazing, and perverted sight ever.

She thought the same thing a few long seconds later when her thighs crashed against Sara's butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of that big cock was buried within her friend's backside. Her cock! Oh God yes, Amaya could remember thinking that's what it was in Doomworld, and in this moment she was in total agreement with her dark self, because while it might not have been flesh and blood she knew a lot about feeling something which wasn't really there from her totem. In fact it almost felt like she was using it now, because she could swear she could feel just how wonderfully tight Sara's ass was. Or maybe she was just overwhelmed by the mental heaven of burying the dick deep into Sara's forbidden hole, and the beautiful contrast of their skin as they were pressed together.

As Amaya was feeling so overwhelmed there was a long pause, which soon prompted Sara to moan, "Oh baby, that feels sooooo gooooddddd. Mmmmm, I love your dick in my ass. I love it! Ooooooh fuck me, fuck my ass, ohhhhhh yesssssssss, that's it Amaya, fuck my ass! Fucking fuck my ass! Yesssss, fuck my slutty little ass! Fuck it! Fuck my tight little white ass with your big black cock."

It didn't take much encouragement for Amaya to slowly pull her hips back, push them forwards and then repeat the process to officially start sodomising Sara. To officially start ass fucking her superior officer. Her captain. Oh God, she was butt fucking her captain, and another woman at that, yet more things she could never have imagined doing. And through it all Sara continued spreading her cheeks, giving Amaya a perfect view of her cock pumping in and out of the most private hole on the other woman's body. Sara also continued talking dirty, saying things which would normally make Amaya blush, and if it had been anyone else this would have totally put her off, but instead it just added gasoline to the flames of her overwhelming lust for Sara and her amazing ass.

Sara prided herself on not only being bisexual, but being a switch, being there was a lot of different ways which could get her off. But gun to her head, this was her favourite, and perhaps what she so excelled at the most. Which was probably because her first girlfriend Nyssa al Ghul had been a total top, and a very kinky one att that, Sara able to recall a thousand different nights she was in this exact position being anally taken by her first woman. The woman who had popped her anal cherry. But that wasn't how it had been in Doomworld. No, there it was a surprisingly dominant Amaya who had taken her anal virginity and, in her words, forever made Sara's perfect ass hers.

Right now, that memory felt more vivid and real than the truth. Although there was something to be said for the truth, which was that this was their first time together. Amaya was butt fucking a woman for the first time in her life, and thanks to her false memories she was doing it like a pro, effortlessly loosening Sara's rectum and making the captain of the ship desperate for more. Oh yes, Sara was giving up her most private hole to a member of her crew, totally submitting to them and at least in this moment becoming their bitch. God, it wasn't long before Sara had to concentrate on the lie just to take the edge off the wonderful truth.

One truth however she very much remembered throughout was how thanks to Nyssa, and according to her vivid memories Amaya, was that Sara very much knew how to please a top, and right now Sara was revelling in being the perfect little bitch for the other woman. The perfect little butt slut for this dominant butt fucker. The perfect bottom for her top. Oh God yes, Sara could remember Amaya being her top so vividly, along with a desperate desire to please her in every way, whether that meant continuing to spread her cheeks, or shamelessly beg for more and tell her top just how much she loved everything she was doing to her.

"Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh baby, fuck my ass! Mmmmm fuck that feels so good!" Sara moaned shamelessly, "That feel soooooo goooooooddddddd, mmmmmm God, but I want more. I want you to fuck my ass like only you can. Please? Oooooooh baby, you know I love it when you fuck my ass slow and gentle like this, mmmmm, makin' love to my little white booty, mmmmm yeah, but I want more. I need more. You know me baby, you know that I crave a deep, hard anal pounding I'll be feeling for a week. Or whenever I walk. Mmmmm, or whenever I'm in the captain's chair. Oh yeah Amaya, make me squirm uncomfortably in my captain's chair when I'm piloting our time ship, oooooooh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, every time you see it, ohhhhhhh, knowing that it's because of you. Ohhhhh yeahhhhh, it's because you wrecked my ass! Wreck my ass Amaya! Please? Wreck my ass with your big black dick so good I remember it forever, but especially when I'm in my captain's chair. Oh fuck, just fuck me harder!"

Suddenly Amaya buried every inch of her cock inside Sara's ass, and then left it there for a few long seconds while stroking her back and cooing softly. Which of course made Sara whimper in disappointment and frustration, but just as she opened her mouth again to complain she found herself yelping in surprise as Amaya started slowly rolling them back. Sara scolded herself for being caught off-guard, her teachers in the League of Assassins, including Nyssa, inwardly scolding her and telling her to do something. She could have, but as she realised what Amaya was doing Sara simply grinned happily and rolled with her, moaning happily as she found herself sitting on the other woman's lap, which made it feel like the dildo was even deeper inside her ass.

"You want your ass fucked hard?" Amaya taunted, slapping Sara's ass, "You do it!"

"Gladly." Sara grinned.

Sara hadn't needed a little prompting, but she still enjoyed receiving it. Although not as much as she enjoyed begining to slowly bouncing her butt up and down that cock, riding it with her most intimate hole and making herself feel so very good. Sara knew perfectly well that Amaya wanted her to go slowly, and to be fair she did. At first. However Sara was feeling cheeky, and as good as the slow sodomy felt it had nothing on a nice hard butt fucking, so after a few long minutes of bouncing up and down Sara began increasing her pace. To her delight Amaya waited until she was just about to reach the edge of orgasm before delivering a series of rough smacks, which had Sara crying out in legitimate pain and stopping her actions.

"Stop!" Amaya growled a few times, just to make it crystal clear what she wanted, then when Sara was sitting still in her lap again softly murmured in her ear, "Did I give you permission to make yourself cum?"

"No." Sara grinned, giving Amaya a look to make it very clear she wasn't remotely sorry.

"Well I suggest you slow your roll." Amaya ordered, "And spread your cheeks. I didn't tell you to stop doing that either."

"Sorry." Sara scoffed, but did as she was told.

As she was in a playful mood, just as her evil self always seemed to be, Sara considered arguing since it was just a suggestion she should speed up her roll, but that would have been a waste of time and energy. All that really mattered to her now was restarting the sodomy, and while it couldn't compare to using every ounce of her strength there was something to be said for bending over slightly and awkwardly reaching back to spread her cheeks while she began bouncing up and down again. Oh yes, Sara loved degrading herself during the already shameful act of anal sex, and Amaya clearly remembered that and was using it to her advantage.

Perhaps she was abusing those memories a little too much, as Amaya made Sara slowly bounce up and down for what felt like hours, perhaps just so she could stare lustfully at Sara's obscenely stretched ass hole. Then again despite vivid memories of being Amaya's butt slut for years in reality Sara hadn't had anal sex since her last time with Nyssa, and that was literally a few years ago. Hell, she'd been dead for most of the time, and while her body hadn't been restored to be completely virginal state her ass did seem tighter than she remembered it, so perhaps all this stretching was a good thing. Although it did test even the patients which was beaten into her in the League of Assassins, and as Amaya seemed content to watch the show all night Sara further degraded herself by breaking and begging again for what she wanted.

"Please Amaya, please make me cum!" Sara whimpered, before really getting into the begging, "Oooooooh please, please sweetie baby, pound my butt! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, pound my fucking butt and make me cum! Ohhhhhh fuck pound me, pound my butt, ooooooh, pound it! Pound my bitch butt, ohhhhhhh Amaya, butt fuck me! Fuck me in the butt and make me cum like a little butt slut! Please? I need it so bad! Please let me cum! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, let me cum let me cum let me cum aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd, oooooooooh shit, please Amaya, let me cum! Let your bitch cum! Let me cum like a bitch. Let-"

"Shut up and do it." Amaya suddenly said, "Make yourself cum."

The second she had permission Sara took her hands off her cheeks and started jack-hammering herself up and down. She barely allowed any time to build up steam, because it just wasn't necessary as her rectum felt more loose than she could ever remember it being. That combined with the fact that she was more desperate for an orgasm than she could ever remember meant that Sara came in what felt like no time at all, her experience and her training somehow allowing her to power through it even though despite her memories it was easily the most powerful climax she had received in years. Of course it was quickly followed by ones just like it, which reduced the master assassin and captain of this team to a mindless anal whore relentlessly trying to destroy her own butt hole if it meant just one more climax.

Amaya hadn't been able to stop thinking about this, or to avoid masturbating to it, but all her memories couldn't do justice to seeing her captain, Sara Lance, relentlessly hammering her own ass up and down a cock strapped around her own waist. Maybe it was because those memories weren't real, or they hadn't been allowed the full enjoyment in that other world, but it was most likely that nothing could compare with the real thing. Which was exactly why Amaya wanted to do this again, and again, and again. Screw how she was raised, and what she was taught to believe was right. She wanted Sara, and her perfect ass.

To get what she wanted Amaya knew she would have to be as devious and as dominant as her evil self, and so far during this hellacious ass fucking she felt she had done a pretty good job. But now was the moment of truth. The moment which would decide whether she could make Sara and her amazing ass hers forever, or whether Sara would acknowledge that this was a mistake and they would go back to the way things were before Doomworld. Because Sara Lance might be a master assassin, the captain of this ship and a total bad ass, but she didn't have unlimited stamina, and ultimately she collapsed down on top of Amaya. Leaving it to Amaya to continue the sodomy, and prove she was worthy of being Sara's top.

She started off by cautiously rolling them into the spooning position and gently beginning to pump Sara's ass, just to make sure that Sara was still conscious. When she got the positive sounding groans she wanted Amaya rolled her over onto her stomach and started gradually picking up the pace of the butt fucking until the sound of their flesh smacking off each other echoed throughout the room along with Sara's squeals of pleasure, and the other woman's meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs with every thrust. Most importantly she was making Sara cum over and over again from taking it up the ass, easily as hard and frequently as when Sara was doing it.

Like when Sara was in complete control there was something inside Amaya's harness which was constantly bashing against her clit. That combined with the sheer joy of sodomising another woman, especially this woman, sent Amaya over the edge of several climaxes herself. However whether she was just so determined to make Sara hers or whether she was using memories of pushing through this before it didn't matter, Amaya wouldn't allow herself to stop until every ounce of her energy was gone and she was lying still on top of Sara's equally exhausted body. Which of course happened eventually, but not before Amaya did her best to make Sara, and that amazing ass, hers.

They then lay there panting for a few long minutes, before Sara groaned, "We probably shouldn't do that again."

"You're right, we probably shouldn't." Amaya reluctantly agreed, although after all that she wasn't really interested in resisting the urge to do this again, and given her tone, neither was Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Amaya Jiwe was a black woman of the 1940s, meaning that there were certain, expectations of her. In her old life the thought of having sex with a woman wasn't something she could have ever have imagined, even if she wanted to, and it would be out of the question for her to act upon it. But she had. Not only that, but she had fucked her superior officer. Her Captain. Let her lick her pussy, and then Amaya had fucked her up the butt. Both of which had been a first for her, yet felt like she had done it a million times, thanks to memories from an alternate timeline they were referring to as Doomworld when she and her new time travelling friends initially failed to stop a group of super villains from changing time to their liking. So in short, her life had gotten completely crazy.

The craziest part of it was that while Amaya knew her captain was right, and that they shouldn't continue their affair, Amaya just couldn't stop thinking about her. After all, Sara Lance was beautiful and deadly, an incredibly skilled assassin from the future with her own time ship, and her body was just to die for. And those memories, both the real ones and the ones that happened to that other her, were just too much for Amaya to resist. She wanted, no, she needed to fuck Sara again. Which wasn't all she was craving, but it was what she was focusing on right now as she was stalking her pray like one of the animals whose abilities she summoned with her totem.

It was something she had been doing for the last few days, ever since their first real time together. Of course she was fairly certain that Sara was aware of it, which was good, because Amaya wanted her to be. If Sara had been truly angry or annoyed Amaya might have found the strength to stop, but all she sensed was that Sara wanted this as badly as she did, but in an ironic twist it was the 'sexually liberated' girl from the future who seemed unsure of herself, and was fighting to do what was right as far as her duty was concerned. But it probably wouldn't take much of a push to get Amaya what she so desperately wanted. In fact she was surprised that just following Sara and occasionally smiling at her didn't work. But that was okay, because Amaya quickly came up with a better plan.

She came up with it after finding Sara sitting in the captain's office, clearly pondering her next move. With a soft smile Amaya walked up to the door and for a few long seconds just stood there staring at the other woman. Then she smiled, turned around and walked across the room to the captain's chair and then casually sat down upon it. She didn't turn back while walking, but she could tell Sara was following her, the assassin not trying to hide her footsteps. Then, when she sat in the chair of her superior officer, yet another thing which was unthinkable in her old life, Amaya smirked at Sara, who blushed. She actually blushed! Amaya didn't even know it was possible to make Sara Lance blush.

"Gideon, lock all the doors. And do not allow them to be opened again for anyone except me." Sara commanded the ship's computer.

"Yes Captain." Gideon obeyed cheerfully.

"We can't do this." Sara said softly after a long pause, and then after a brief pause added, "We shouldn't do this."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?" Amaya asked.

"You know I'm right." Sara said as firmly as she could, which wasn't very.

"Do I?" Amaya laughed softly, a smile staying on her face for a few long seconds as she added, "Yes... I do. Or at least, the old me would have. Of course, the old me would have never given in to the urge to fuck you. It wouldn't have even crossed her mind. And she would have been so, so worse off for it."

"Amaya-" Sara began softly.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Amaya quickly admitted, adding softly, "About... us."

"There is no us." Sara protested softly, "There never was."

Standing up and looking Sara in the eye Amaya pushed, "Wasn't there?"

Sara gulped, then pointed out, "Those memories, they're just echoes of Doomworld. They didn't really happen. They're not real."

"Oh, but they did, and they are." Amaya corrected as she stepped into Sara's personal space, "I remember it all. And you do too. Why else would you have entered my room dressed like that?"

"I, I just wanted to get rid of the echo." Sara argued unconvincingly.

"Because the memories were just too strong." Amaya smiled knowingly, before leaning in slightly more as she asked, "Did it work? Did you get it out of your system?"

Sara gulped softly, closed her eyes and then rested her forehead against Amaya's before admitting, "No. But it's not real."

"It felt pretty real when your head was in between my legs." Amaya smiled softly, "And when I was fucking you up the ass."

With a soft chuckle Sara opened her eyes, pulled back slightly and then pointed out, "Okay, yeah. That was pretty hot. But... I'm trying my damnedest to be a good Captain, and good Captains probably don't sleep with the crew. Besides, sooner or later you have to go back to the 1940s, and I can't come with you."

"You could." Amaya softly corrected.

"I don't want too." Sara admitted, quickly adding, "And I don't want to go back to my time either. Being here, doing this, it gives me purpose. I don't want to lose it, so I'll probably be doing this until I die."

"If you ever stay dead." Amaya quipped, forcing a laugh out of her lover, "And isn't that just a reason to do this? And I'm sure a lot of good Captains slept with their crew. And you're not the first teammate I've slept with. And I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, or even to date. I just wanna have some fun."

There was a brief pause, and then Sara laughed, "I didn't think you'd be the one arguing that if we ever had this conversation."

Amaya smirked, "You thought about this, before Doomworld?"

"Yeah." Sara admitted, "You're hot, and amazing. How could I not?"

"Then what's the problem?" Amaya pushed.

"I, I...I just don't want you to think this can be more than what it can be." Sara argued unconvincingly.

Another brief pause and then Amaya argued, "So we know this relationship has an expiration date. So what? Can't we just live in the moment? Don't we deserve to enjoy it? While we can?"

Sara closed her eyes and leaned into Amaya's touch, the other woman having bought a hand up to stroke her face while talking. She then opened her eyes to see Amaya leaning in slightly, and against her better judgement Sara close the distance between them and kissed Amaya. Which really was just another red flag, because it was just too God damn soft, sweet and loving for Sara's liking. It was completely inappropriate for a casual hook up between two people who'd had a one night stand and barely interacted otherwise. It wasn't enough for Sara to run like she should, but she did try at least one last-ditch effort to stop this.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sara pushed after she broke the kiss, and then when Amaya gave her a look she quickly added, "It's just, I wasn't exactly getting a gay vibe from you before Doomworld."

"Just because I didn't proposition you or spend all my time staring at your ass doesn't mean I wasn't interested." Amaya pointed out flatly, breaking away from Sara and sitting down in the Captain's chair again, "And if I wasn't sure about this I wouldn't have let you into my bed, and I certainly wouldn't have come here. Now stop wasting time and strip for me. Slowly! You know what I like."

Technically Sara knew what Doomworld Amaya liked, which she almost pointed out. But this Amaya had enjoyed everything the other one had liked last time, and Sara knew that Amaya could point that out. So instead she slowly stripped off her clothes, making sure to tease Amaya with her assets, especially her ass. Then once she was standing naked in front of her chair Amaya slowly motioned with her finger and Sara reluctantly turned around nice and slowly so that the other woman could inspect her body. Amaya then silently beckoned Sara forward, the blonde obeying until she was standing right in front of the brunette.

Amaya then ordered, "Bend over."

Sara frowned, "What?"

"You heard." Amaya said firmly, "Like I said, I know what you like. And you have been a very, very bad girl. Walking in on me, then practically jumping me, without permission. Then you have the audacity to act affronted when I try and do the same to you. Hell, this whole thing is your fault. You were in charge when the Legion of Doom got the spear and created Doomworld. Yes, you fixed it, but you still need to be punished for letting it happen in the first place."

There was a brief pause and then Sara lowered her head, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just do as you're told." Amaya said firmly, slapping Sara's naked ass to emphasise her words.

After initially letting out a yelp of pain because of the slap Sara quickly did as she was told, bending over Amaya's knee so her ass was in the perfect position for a spanking. Which of course just bought a fresh batch of false memories flooding back to her, mostly of her giggling in sadistic delight as she quickly and eagerly got into this exact position. Like in all of those memories Sara didn't get what she wanted right away. No, she had to wait, first as Amaya just stared at her butt, and then as the other girl reached down and slowly beginning to slide her hand over it, squeezing and pinching it like a butcher with a piece of meat. It was something Sara would have never allowed a man to get away with, but having a woman doing it was different.

Somehow Sara found this erotic, mostly because Amaya knew just how to torture her right. But more importantly it was a tease, Amaya shamelessly denying Sara what she wanted for several long minutes before finally lifting her hand higher into the air and then bringing it down upon the vulnerable flesh of her bottom. The first smack was surprisingly decent, Sara crying out in a mixture of surprise and delight. But then of course the next slap was a lot more gentle, playful even, and Sara groaned in frustration. Especially because it was another thing right out of her false memories, and the comparisons just continued as the minutes ticked by.

Amaya could have never imagined spanking anyone before Doomworld. Well, at least not for fun. Maybe someday when she was a mother, and her children had done something really, really bad. But to do that to a grown woman, her superior officer... her Captain, God, what had become of her? She used to consider herself a nice, normal girl. Ignoring the whole superhero thing of course. And now? Now she was spanking her female captain's bottom like a naughty child. Then again, Sara had been a very, very bad girl, and there was no doubt in Amaya's mind that the other woman should be punished for her failings, which had bought this whole thing down upon her. Upon them both.

While up until recently she considered herself a nice normal girl Amaya could no longer do that as she had become consumed with inappropriate thoughts about her female superior officer. More to the point she just couldn't stop thinking about Sara's perfect little ass. How round and juicy it was, yet firm and toned. Not truly fat, but having plenty of jiggle when her hand crashed against it. Or her ass. Oh God, Amaya just couldn't stop thinking about spanking it, fucking it and even eating it. Which again, was not twisted fantasies bought on by magic or something, but memories of a dark version of her in another world, which felt as real as any other memories she possessed, overwhelming her until she just couldn't resist doing naughty things to this beautiful woman.

Spanking was arguably not the naughtiest, but in this moment it still felt pretty twisted, and to her shame Amaya loved every single moment of it, but maybe especially the early stages as she greedily groped Sara's ass in between each smack. Although there was definitely something to be said for picking up the pace, because while those pale globes quickly became pink under the force of the gentle spanking they then gradually turned dark red and bruised from the force of the brutal butt beating Amaya started to dish out. Also those juicy cheeks jiggled so becomingly from every blow, but especially during the hard spanking. Most of all, there was how Sara cried out with almost pure joy from the rough assault on her ass, and became so wonderfully wet against Amaya's thigh.

Then again maybe the best thing was that Amaya was doing all this while sitting in the Captain's chair. That whenever she would sit and one of the other chairs behind this one and watch Sara pilot the Waverider to their latest adventure Amaya would get to think back to this moment, and know that Sara would be thinking of it too. Maybe she would even squirm in her chair at the memory of it. No, she would squirm in her chair at the memory of it. Amaya would make sure of that by giving Sara the most brutal butt beating she'd ever received, way more brutal than anything she had given her in Doomworld, which was really saying something. Better yet this could become a regular thing, meaning that Sara would be constantly flying and fighting with a bright red ass underneath her white costume. Although if Amaya got her way it wouldn't be the only reason Sara found it difficult to sit down in the future.

Sara certainly hope that would be the case, because she too was haunted by vivid memories of receiving this kind of wonderful treatment from Amaya, and this time might have been even better because clearly her teammate had something to prove. Well, it was better because it was the real them doing it, not evil versions in a nightmare world, but when the real spanking finally got underway it just seemed wonderfully harder, and Sara loved that. Clearly the other version of Amaya had been holding back on the other version of Sara, either saving her true strength for a treat, or simply denying her because she knew Sara would like it too much.

Whatever the case Sara welcomed the brutal treatment now, not just because a twisted part of her truly liked it, but because she knew she deserved to be punished for letting Doomworld come into existence in the first place. For letting Amaya die there. For that and letting her friends died there. For killing her friends and family, along with many of the naughty things in the dark and evil place. All of it was her fault, and she deserved far worse than being spanked by another woman while in her Captain's chair, in the middle of her ship. Especially as that created a wonderful true memory that she would treasure for the rest of her life.

Unfortunately it ended far sooner then Sara would have liked, but at least Amaya didn't try and gently caress the pain away, or offer up some encouraging words, or God forbid apologise. No, instead she unceremoniously pushed Sara to the floor. The former assassin even landed on her now incredibly sore ass, meaning she embarrassingly let out a loud cry and automatically repositioned herself, rolling over onto her side and then lifting herself up slightly onto her hands and knees. Sara then froze as she looked up at Amaya to see the other woman had a hard to read expression on her face. For a few horrible seconds Sara thought she was going to apologise, but it was better than that. So, so much better.

"Get on your knees." Amaya ordered softly but firmly.

Quickly doing as she was told while struggling to keep the grin off her face Sara soon found herself kneeling in front of Amaya, who looked like a Queen sitting on a throne more than a member of Sara's crew sitting in her chair. Or maybe a goddess, that Sara was eager to worship. She even considered jumping Amaya and tearing off her pants to get to the prize underneath. But no, not until Amaya gave her captain permission to do so. Instead Amaya stood up and slowly stripped off her close, again reminding Sara of a Queen or a goddess, and then again as she sat down in Sara's chair and then just stared at her for a few long seconds.

Then Amaya ordered, "Eat me. Eat my pussy in your fucking chair you little slut! Ooooooh yessssssss, mmmmmm, eat me! Oh Sara, ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, just like that! Aaaaaahhhhhhh fuck yeah, you know what I like, so give it to me."

Amaya was quickly proven right. So wonderfully right. Because unsurprisingly she didn't have too give much encouragement to Sara to get her to eat pussy. Hell, she had barely spread her legs and given that all-important order before Sara shot forward and began greedily lapping away at her twat, barely taking the time to give her a long, slow lick initially before settling into a steady rhythm which had Amaya moaning, groaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure. She also couldn't hide the gratitude in her voice, or on her face, despite doing her best to stay stern faced like her evil doppelgänger, as Sara was just making it impossible to hide just how much she was loving this.

Initially Amaya tried to keep saying naughty words, because she knew how much Sara loved them and more importantly they pushed her captain to eat her pussy even more enthusiastically. Although ultimately that was the reason that she stopped. Well, that and she was struggling to stay coherent. But mostly because it felt good. Maybe even too good. After all, she didn't want to rush something so wonderful, did she? Then again while the Legends were enjoying some downtime right now there could be an emergency at any moment, and being interrupted by one of their teammates or even just by Gideon would be mortifying.

On the other hand a big part of topping Sara was avoiding giving her what she wanted for as long as possible, and if Amaya wanted things between them to work out, and she really, really did, then she was going to need to channel the Doomworld version of her as much as possible, at least when it came to sex. If she could just forget everything else that would be ideal. Besides, even if she would probably deny it Amaya knew that Sara loved to be teased. And if Amaya was being honest, denying Sara was almost as satisfying as cumming. Or at least the pleasure she received just before that. And it certainly made her feel powerful. Then again if she was honest with herself nothing was quite as good as cumming in Sara's hot little mouth.

After a few long minutes of indecision Amaya cried out, "Oh Sara, that feels soooooooo goooooodddddddd ooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk! Mmmmm, so good, oooooooh, too good! Slow down! I'm not ready to cum yet. No, I want to enjoy the feeling of you worshipping me, in your chair. In the captain's chair. Ohhhhhhh yesssssssss, I want to savour having captain Sara Lance eating my pussy in the chair of her ship like the naughty little cunt loving slut she is! Oh yes, lick my clit just like that, mmmmmm, nice and slow. Now back down, ohhhhhhh yessssss, that's it, just like that, ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, lick my pussy, fuckkkkkk yessssss, mmmmmm fuck!"

Reluctantly deciding to slow things down Amaya gave that order and Sara obeyed astonishingly quickly. Amaya wished that all of the Legends were this quick to obey their orders while in the field. If they did their success rate would probably be higher. Certainly Amaya had never been more glad of such quick obedience. Sure, it meant a decrease in the overall physical pleasure, but that was made up for by the mental pleasure of ordering this deadly assassin around, and knowing this wonderful experience was going to last longer. Now she just needed to avoid begging to cum, which was a good problem to have, even though it was one which Amaya knew she would inevitably giving to, because Sara's tongue just wouldn't be denied.

Sara actually didn't mind being denied in this case as she loved every moment of eating out Amaya in her chair. Well, as long as she would receive Amaya's girl cum eventually, hopefully followed by some satisfaction of her own. Ideally in the form of another ass fucking. And she was willing to ignore her team, and Gideon, to get it. Because seriously, they had a time machine, so any problem could wait until after Sara got what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was to spend at least the next hour worshipping Amaya's pussy like it deserve to be worshiped. Well, she would have liked to worship her entire body, but there was definitely an upside to skipping a couple of steps, especially after a nice hard spanking.

It could have been harder. Sara had certainly received it in the past, even if she did have conflicting memories on who dished it out. But this spanking had still been very satisfying. Sara's ass still pleasantly ached to prove it, and would be hopefully aching even more when Amaya was truly finished with her. In the meantime Sara very much focused on the yummy treat in front of her, at first frantically licking it and making sure she hit Amaya's clit with every stroke of her tongue, and then slowly lick it and completely avoid the other woman's clit. Both of which got some of the most wonderful sounds out of Amaya, and more importantly got maybe the best pussy cream Sara had ever tasted.

That was really saying something as especially after she had returned from the dead Sara had kind of been a pussy slut, seducing any woman she could just to get the taste of what she was craving. Then of course there was Nyssa's pussy. The pussy which in reality she had spent the most time eating, even if she did have an equally vivid memory of Amaya's pussy being the one she spent years ravenously eating. Plus Nyssa had been her first woman, so it was only natural Sara would be attached to the memory of eating it. But this, this was better. Which Sara wouldn't have thought was possible, but apparently it was. And it was kind of scary because it spoke volumes of just how deep her connection with Amaya was.

Desperately trying to ignore that for the sake of her own sanity, and long-term good of the team and perhaps time itself, Sara considered a little making Amaya feel good. If that meant occasionally going back to touching the other woman's clit, and even lingering on it, just to get an extra loud cry out of Amaya, so be it. Which led to another distraction, namely more pussy cream flowing out of Amaya's cunt and pretty much directly down Sara's throat thanks to the fact that The White Canary spent most of the gentle licking with her lips wrapped around Vixen's entrance. It wasn't enough to take Sara's mind away from her feelings, but she was confident they weren't too far away from a real distraction from that, namely the wonderful moment she would make Amaya cum and get even more tasty juices than what she was now receiving.

Amaya ended up digging her fingernails into the captain's chair, grinding her teeth, and trying to literally think of anything else except the incredible pleasure she was feeling. And more importantly the fact that she could receive even more pleasure if she just said the right words. Which made her want to say it even more, as did the fact that having so much power over this incredibly sexy and deadly woman, her own captain at that, was just ridiculously hot. And oh, she wanted to cum so bad. Especially cum like she knew Sara could make her cum. But she had to wait. She needed to wait. And Amaya was used to obeying difficult orders, even if they caused her pain.

This was easily the best type of pain she'd ever received while obeying orders, and it was easily worth it for a few more precious minutes of having Sara eat her out in the captain's chair. Hell, it would have been worth it just for a few more seconds. Sadly she didn't have the stamina of her Doomworld counterpart, and eventually it all became too much and Amaya had to have more. She had to cum. She had to make Sara make her cum. Oh God, she had to cum in her captain's mouth, and all over her pretty face! And all she could do now is make sure that came across as an order from a dominant top, and not begging from a submissive bottom.

"More!" Amaya whimpered softly, before forcing herself to sound more demanding, "Make me cum you little bitch! Mmmmmm fuck, make me cum all over your face while I'm sitting in your chair! Oh yeah, make me cum nice and hard so whenever I'm sitting behind you all I think about is how you ate my pussy like the dyke slut you are while I was sitting in your chair! Ohhhhhh shit, and how I spanked that juicy little ass of yours while I was sitting there, oooooooh Goooooooooodddddddddd yessssssssss, lick my clit, yesssssss, just like that, mmmmmmm fuck! More! Lick me, ah fuck, more! Make me cum please, make me cum in your hot little mouth! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, fuck me, fuck me with your tongue, yeeeeeeeesssssssss, tongue fuck me and make me cum! Oh Sara! My Captain! Oh fuck! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It took a frustratingly long time after Amaya first ordered it, but eventually Sara shoved her tongue as deep inside her as it would go. Combined with all the build-up and all the good memories that had been echoing in her mind lately, but especially over the last few glorious minutes, it was hardly surprising that Amaya came on the spot. All those things combined with Sara's infamous skills at sexually pleasing women meant it was no surprised that Amaya then was effortlessly pushed over the edge of orgasm over and over again until her mind melted away and she was aware of nothing but the pure ecstasy rocking through her body.

Just before she became a completely incoherent and screaming wreck Amaya wondered why she had thought she could ever stay away from Sara Lance when she knew this was her reward for giving in to temptation? Especially when the reward she was so determined to give the other girl was just as satisfying, albeit in a completely different way. It didn't matter now of course, because Sara Lance was hers. All hers! And nothing would change that. Even if Amaya had to rewrite time itself she would keep Sara Lance as her pussy eating lesbian bitch, that final thought combining with an extra hard thrust to render the poor superhero known as Vixen completely mindless as The White Canary continued to assault her womanhood.

Sara moaned happily when Amaya's cum hit her taste-buds for the first time in what felt like an eternity. In reality it was only a few days since she had last tasted them, and that had been their first and only other time together, but it certainly didn't really matter right now. No, this felt like running into the arms of the person you love when you were reunited after thinking you'd never see them again for a few long days, and if Sara hadn't been so consumed by the moment she would have been very, very worried by such thoughts. Luckily she was too busy pulling her tongue out of Amaya's pussy, wrapping her mouth around the other girl's entrance, and then swallowing every drop of precious liquid that her friend had to offer. And of course, Sara was only just getting started.

The second that first climax was done, and she had swallowed everything Amaya had to give her, Sara shoved her tongue back inside her friend and started fucking her with it, not stopping until she got a mouthful of girl cum. This process was then repeated, however unlike the first time when Amaya's whole body just tensed up this time Vixen started grinding her cunt against The White Canary's face, grabbing onto the back of Sara's head with both hands instead of one so she could more forcefully push her face into her cunt. Sara was too skilled to let that affect her performance at first, but Amaya became increasingly frantic, and there continued to be more cum. Also Sara just loved getting her face covered in cum, especially when she was about to be fucked in return.

Most importantly of all as the top in this scenario it was Amaya's pleasure which took priority here, so Sara happily allowed the other woman to use her face as a fuck pad. She even rubbed her face directly against Amaya's cunt just to give her friend that much more pleasure. Of course she aimed for her clit, at one point just sticking out her tongue and doing her best to make sure that Amaya's clit rubbed against it with every little grind. Then, just as Sara was figuring out the best way to slip a couple of fingers in between her face and Amaya's crotch and then directly into the other girl's pussy, Amaya roughly pulled Sara backwards and away from that yummy treat, leaving them both panting for a few long seconds.

During those few long seconds Sara was worried that Amaya would regress into second-guessing what they were doing, and while that would be the mature thing it would also be cruel given how needy Sara was for some attention. Then Amaya grinned wickedly down at her and slowly lean down and pressing her lips against hers. That kiss was surprisingly sweet and gentle at first, Sara going with it while aching for Amaya to pick up the pace. Then just as she did Amaya pulled back slightly and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Sara's face while giving her this intense look of affection which she never even had in Doomworld, which clearly scared both of them given how quickly Amaya changed the subject.

"So, Captain..." Amaya cleared her throat, "How would you like me to return the favour?"

Sara smirked, "Shouldn't that be your call?"

There was a brief pause and then Amaya close the distance between them and threatened, "If it is, that means I destroy your little butt hole!"

"Goody." Sara grinned, "Do you want me to go get a cock so you can ram my ass?"

"God Sara, you're such a slut." Amaya tried to sound disgusted, but ended up just sounding more amused than anything, "Yes. Bring me a nice big cock and strap it to me. Then you can suck it! Mmmmm, I can't think of a more appropriate way to prepare to butt fuck you than you sucking my dick, especially after you've eaten my pussy."

"I couldn't agree more." Sara beamed, starting to get up.

"No! I want you to crawl on your hands and knees like the little bitch you are." Amaya ordered before further explaining, "And I want you to carry the strap-on back to me in your mouth, like a dog with a bone."

"Yes ma'am." Sara grinned, quickly doing as she was told.

Amaya couldn't help staring at that perfect ass as it slowly wiggled away from her. She just couldn't get over how she was making her Captain, a woman who had more than earned her respect, crawl along the ground like some kind of animal, not once, but twice, the second time with something in her mouth. Something she then slowly strapped around Amaya's waist, Amaya barely lifting her hips to help Sara secure that cock in place. Then after briefly pausing to give Amaya a wicked grin Sara wrapped her lips around the head of that cock and started bobbing her head up and down it. Sucking it in preparation for a butt fucking.

Once again Amaya was flooded with memories of doing this exact thing in Doomworld, except minus the Captain's chair. Well, there was that one time they had snuck into their boss's office, a.k.a. the Mayor's office, and had pretty wild sex all over the place, but as they had gleefully stared at the masks of their friends which they had helped Damien Darhk collected it wasn't a memory Amaya particularly wanted to dwell on. Except for the fact that extremely weird sexual encounter had included Amaya sitting in the Mayor's chair while receiving a long drawn-out blow job from Sara, just before bending her girlfriend over that desk and fucking her up the ass.

Just like that time, and most of the times Sara had sucked her cock, the Captain took her time, particularly with the first few inches before eventually allowing every inch of that big cock to slide into her throat. Then Sara would just keep sucking like it was no issue for her at all, and even look up at Amaya with a look of smug triumph in her eyes. Or just look up for encouragement, Amaya as always happy to give it, first in the form of gently stroking that beautiful blonde hair while leaning back in her chair and just enjoying the amazing sight in front of her. Then Amaya would give Sara the words that she knew she craved, which always made the little cock sucking slut blow her even more enthusiastically.

"Yesssssss, that's it Captain, suck my cock! Suck it good. Oh yeah, suck it you little cock sucker! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, get it nice and ready for your whore ass!" Amaya practically growled with delight, "Ohhhhhh yessssss, suck it good, suck it real good. Yeahhhhhh, take it deep! Take it deep down your throat! Get it nice and wet so I can fuck your slutty little butt. Mmmmm, but I bet you don't even need it. Oh yeah, reach back and shove a finger up your butt! I bet it just slides right in? Yeahhhhh, I bet that slutty little bitch hole is still loose from me pounding it the other day. Mmmmm, or maybe it's just always lose from you being a giant butt slut. Is that it Sara, huh? You been bending over for all those girls you keep sleeping with? Huh? Have you been giving them the hole that's rightfully mine? I guess we'll have to see how loose you are. Until then, just keep sucking my cock bitch! Oooooh yessssss, suck it!"

The second Amaya verbalise that random thought of course Sara reached back and shoved a finger up her ass. Or at least Amaya assumed given the little cry and then moaned that Sara let out. She could be fingering her pussy first in preparation, but knowing her girl Sara probably went straight for her ass hole while barely covering her finger in some escaped pussy juice so she could feel the pain of the penetration. Either way it was hot, and continued to push Amaya to encourage Sara to suck her cock, just like always. Only no. All those other times were false memories. Things that happened to someone else. This was the first time Sara Lance was sucking a cock strapped around her waist, and it was amazing. And Amaya wanted to savour it, especially under these circumstances, but not as badly as she wanted to butt fuck Sara.

Which was why Amaya eventually trailed off her commentary with this, "Yessssss, suck my cock while I'm sitting in your chair. Just like you licked my pussy while I was sitting here. Oh yes Sara, I want you to think back to this next time you're sitting in this chair and remember how you ate my pussy, sucked my dick, and took my big cock up your ass while sitting in this chair! Mmmmm fuck, and I really want you to remember it every other time you sit down too. Oh Sara, I can't wait any longer. I need your ass baby. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhh, get up, turn around and give me that ass! And spread your cheeks! I want you to anally ride me while I'm sitting in your precious Captain’s chair. Oh yes Sara, give me that ass! Oh fuck!"

Sara grinned wickedly, stood up, turned around and slowly lowered herself down onto the cock. To make it more erotic for Amaya and easier for herself Sara spread her cheeks apart with both hands while taking aim, without needing to be asked Amaya holding the dildo firmly in place so they were working together to penetrate The White Canary's butt hole. Also Sara had been gently fingering her ass hole during the blow job. Those things combined meant that Sara's anal ring stretched fairly easily, Sara even crying out with mostly pleasure as it stretched wide enough for the head of Amaya's dick to slide through it and into her welcoming rectum.

She then paused to savour the exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure she was feeling, and being in this position in this place. Then Sara started to lower herself downwards, going slowly as she could to again savour the feelings of this amazing moment. Although she also did it for Amaya's enjoyment, Sara grinning wickedly as she looked back to see her friend staring at her stretched back hole slowly swallowing inch after inch of that big strap-on cock. It was a sight Sara certainly enjoyed in the past whenever she had been the one wearing the dildo, and this was probably better for her rectum, even though it felt like she could drop her full weight downwards and still receive mostly pleasure from the full length of the dick slamming up her slutty little ass.

All of this reminded Sara of being with Nyssa, who had relentlessly used her butt hole for her pleasure, taking Sara's anal cherry and turning her into a complete ass whore. Sara had never been more submissive than those glorious moments she'd had an ass full of Nyssa al Ghul, and oh how she had missed that feeling. Amaya had surprisingly proven herself to be as good a butt fucker as Nyssa, which had to be because of her memories of Doomworld. Those memories were even more vivid than usual right now for Sara, who constantly had to remind herself she used to be Nyssa's anal whore, not Amaya's. Although during this heavenly moment it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that there was a big cock in her ass again, Sara wondering how she'd ever managed to live without it.

With those memories fresh in her mind, and the previous ass fucking she had received from Amaya, Sara cried out mostly in pleasure as she slowly stuffed her rectum with dick, and in what felt like no time at all she was sitting on Amaya's lap with every single inch of that big dick buried within her bowels. Oh yes, Sara had an ass full of dick again. Amaya's dick. She had the full length of Amaya's big dick buried deep inside her slutty little ass while sitting in her Captain's chair. For a minute or two some version of those words echoed in Sara's overwhelmed mind, then she thought she was about to cum as Amaya began whispering those same words in her ear, somehow making her feel like an even bigger butt slut.

Amaya had never found anything so captivating or beautiful as Sara's slutty ass slowly swallowing her cock, her friend providing the perfect view of it thanks to The White Canary continuing to spread her cheeks throughout the anal penetration. The anal penetration of her Captain. Oh God, Amaya was anally penetrating her captain. Again. Oh yes, she had just brutally sodomised her captain because of memories of Doomworld, and she had come here looking to do it again. Come to the command deck to sodomise the Captain of the ship in the Captain's chair, solidifying this obscene affair in a way that neither of them would ever be able to forget. That was going to happen to begin with.

Throughout the anal penetration words like that echoed in Amaya's mind, the poor woman so overwhelmed that she was unable to think coherently, partly because of the thoughts going on in her head but mostly because she found herself staring at Sara's ass hole stretching for her cock. Then Sara's ass finally came to rest on her lap, and Amaya was finally able to tear her eyes away from Sara's ass to admire the rest of her body pressed against her own, the contrast between their skin truly glorious. Then she felt the overwhelming urge to talk dirty again, like she had in Doomworld and the other night, both of which proved that Sara would love a little taunting as much as she would. So that's exactly what she did.

"Mmmmm, oh God Sara, that's 10 inches! That's 10 inches of dick buried in your slutty little butt! Oh fuck Sara, you're such a whore." Amaya softly moaned into her ear, "How does it feel whore? How does it feel to have 10 inches of long, thick dick stretching your slutty little whore ass?"

"It feels good." Sara moaned shamelessly, "Mmmmm, it feels sooooooo goooooddddd, mmmmm, I love your cock in my ass! I love it! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, I love sitting on your 10 inches long strap-on dick!"

"In your Captain's chair?" Amaya reminded her, "Mmmmm yesssssss, you love sitting on my lap with 10 inches of long strap-on dick deep in your ass, while I'm sitting in your Captain's chair."

"Yeahhhhhh I do!" Sara grinned wickedly in agreement, relaxing back against Amaya as she continued, "I love it. Mmmmm, I wish it could be this way all the time. Oh yeah Amaya, I want to fly the WaveRider with your dick buried in my ass! I want to sit just like this, with my ass full to bursting with dick, every time I fly this ship, so I can be reminded that while I am the Captain I'm also your fucking ass whore!"

"Oh don't worry Sara, will make sure you remember that." Amaya promised with a grin, "And you can start by riding my big dick. Oooooooh yesssssss Sara, bounce your cute little white booty up and down my dick! Fuckkkkkkkkk, that's so hot. Yeah, keep spreading your cheeks for me. Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, show me exactly what kind of whore you are!"

Eager little ass whore that she had proven herself to be Sara started bouncing up and down her lap, again giving Amaya such a wonderful view that she found herself lost in the sight of the blonde's back hole bouncing up and down her cock, her Captain continuing to give her the best possible view as Sara continued spreading her butt cheeks the entire time. Then after who knows how long Amaya wordlessly pushed Sara's hands off of those ass cheeks which gave her an equally spectacular sight, namely that of Sara's juicy butt cheeks jiggling from the force of every thrust, as her superior officer leaned forward slightly to again make sure Amaya got the best possible view of this.

Either way Amaya got to enjoy the contrast of their skin tone as they fucked. That had always been a strange turn on for her, when she couldn't really explain, but was a definite factor when it came to the fact that she'd almost exclusively dated white men in the past, which was weirdly a mark in Sara's favour. But this was so much more thrilling. Oh yes, this was only her second time doing it, but Amaya just couldn't deny it, she preferred being the giver more than she'd ever enjoyed being the receiver. She enjoyed being the top, and surprisingly Sara Lance made the perfect little bottom, a thought which made Amaya smile wickedly as Sara continued to anally ride her.

Sara happily identified herself as a switch to anyone who asked, mostly because she loved making people uncomfortable, or aroused, or both as they thought about what that meant. However Amaya was doing a particularly spectacular job of making an argument that she should abandon that label and class herself as a pure bottom. Or simply Amaya's bitch. Or better yet Amaya's anal loving bitch. Oh yes, Sara loved the thought of that right now. To live for Amaya's cock up her ass, to bend over whenever Amaya wanted, or to get in any position she wanted, to do anything she wanted, to eat her pussy and ass at a moments notice, even if they were on a mission. Oh just to be Amaya's bitch again.

That's what she had been in Doomworld, and that was what she was right now. Oh yes, Amaya had walked into her office like a house on fire and taken total control of her. Spanked her. Made her eat her pussy. Butt fucked her. And wouldn't take no for an answer, steamrolling Sara's half-hearted protests and having her way with her. To be fair calling these protests half-hearted was practically giving them too much credit, because Sara wanted this more badly than she'd wanted anything before, which was why she was perfectly content to bounce up and down for what felt like an eternity, far beyond the point that Sara started craving the kind of mind blowing climax the likes of which only a total top like Amaya Jiwe could give her.

Of course inevitably it became just too much for her, and she shamelessly begged, "Let me cum, ohhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, please Amaya, let me cum! I need to cum! Oooooooh yessssssss, mmmmm, I need to cum with your cock in my ass. Please Amaya, let me cum in my Captain's chair while I'm riding your cock with my butt! Ohhhhhhh please, please, oooooohhhhhhhh please, let me cum!"

"Erm, no." Amaya interrupted, "Mmmmm, sorry Sara, but you'll have to wait until next time I decide to fuck you in your Captain's chair for you to cum."

"But-" Sara began to protest before crying out in pain as Amaya slapped her thigh roughly.

"No buts!" Amaya growled, ignoring the pun as she ordered, "Now get your sexy little ass up and let's go to your office. Mmmmm yes, I wanna butt fuck the Captain of the ship in her office, while she's bent over her fucking desk!"

Letting out a really pathetic sounding whimper Sara did as she was told, slowly getting up onto her feet and allowing the dildo to slide out of her needy little bitch hole. When it came out completely she let out another pathetic whimper, partly because she could feel just how gaped her ass hole was, but mostly because her poor butt felt so empty without Amaya's cock in her ass. Sara then kept pathetically whimpering as she was forced to stumble on shaky legs through her ship and into her office, Amaya following close behind so she could stare at her gaping butt hole. Then as soon as she had the opportunity Sara bent over her desk, spread her cheeks, and shamelessly begged for what it felt like she physically needed.

"Please Amaya, fuck me." Sara whimpered pathetically while spreading her cheeks, then got a lot more graphic and even angry as she thought about just how close she'd been to cumming before being denied, "Fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass hole like the fuck hole it is! Pound it like a whore's cunt! Slam it until I can never sit right again. Fucking wreck my bitch hole and use it for what it was made for, taking dick! Your dick! Mmmmm, oh fuck Amaya, you asked if I'd been giving what's yours to all those girls I've banged? Well I have. I've been bending over for girls across time and giving them my ass, but I'll stop if you can fuck my ass enough to claim it as yours. Ohhhhh yeahhhhhhh, make my ass yours Amaya, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, FUCK! GIVE ME THAT COCK, GIVE IT TO ME! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yesssssssss, make that slutty little bitch ass yours Amaya, mmmmm, all yours, FUCKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSS, DESTROY MY BUTT, OH GOD AMAYA! YES, JUST LIKE THAT, RUIN MY ASS, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Thankfully Amaya took pity on Sara pretty quickly, slamming her strap-on as deep as it would go into the blonde's bowels and then started hammering that cock in and out of Sara's butt at an initially brutal pace which just got even harder. Sara tried to keep begging to push Amaya to go even harder, but shortly after the anal penetration Amaya pushed Sara's hands off of her cheeks and really started going to town on her ass, leaving The White Canary completely incoherent. It also caused her to cum over and over again in the kind of powerful climax which left Sara a completely mindless wreck, her body only kept in place by the table and Amaya's strong grip on her hips.

Amaya was struggling against the urge to cum herself, but it was only a matter of time. Especially now that the sound of flesh on flesh was echoing around the room almost as loudly as Sara's screams of pleasure, and her thighs crashed against Sara's juicy cheeks were causing those pale little globes to jiggle like jelly, bombarding Amaya with exquisite sounds and sights that she couldn't possibly resist. Most of all she had her white female Captain bent over in front of her, and even slamming herself back against Amaya's thrusts as she fucked her up the ass. Combined with the thing inside the harness bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising Sara Lance caused her to go over the edge of a powerful climax.

It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, and yet thanks to her vivid memories of Doomworld it was like she had done this a thousand times, allowing Amaya to push through the insane level of ecstasy and continue pleasuring her precious Sara Lance. Oh yes, she continued making the mighty Sara Lance, her female captain, cum over, and over, and over again by relentlessly fucking her up the ass. While Sara was bent over her captain's table no less, the two of them becoming wild animals as they work together to ensure that Sara's ass hole was perhaps literally ruined. Which in that moment was Amaya's actual goal. After all, they had the technology to fix any type of injury, and she wanted Sara to have the humiliation of having to fix her ruined butt hole.

Just before she lost the ability to think for a few long minutes filled with brutal sodomy Amaya found herself wondering how she could ever live without this. Live without Sara Lance as her bitch. And the answer was simple, she couldn't. No, she was going to somehow have to find a way to convince Sara to return to the 40s and become her little white pet. Oh yes, Amaya would maintain the timeline by marrying and having children, but Sara would be her little anal loving fuck pet the entire time, there for her to use in any way she saw fit. But especially as an ass to fuck, because Amaya never wanted to go another day without fucking this ass. Although hopefully before that she would get to sodomise Sara just like this, in her chair and in her office the thought making Amaya grin extra widely as she became truly mindless.

Tragically while both women had a lot of strength, speed and most importantly of all stamina thanks to years of training, and in Amaya's case her totem which she eventually used as an unfair advantage, they had their limits and ultimately had to stop. With the help of her totem, and the fact that Sara had done most of the work in the beginning of the butt fuck, it was the Captain of the ship that climaxed first, Sara literally becoming nothing but an orifice for Amaya's pleasure. Although Amaya collapsed in exhaustion soon afterwards, this time backwards onto Sara's chair instead of on top of her lover. As a result Amaya was quickly rewarded with the sight of her handiwork, which made her grin wickedly and feel bizarrely proud of herself.

After about a minute of getting their breath back Amaya ordered, "Spread your cheeks Captain. Show me just how good I fucked your ass."

Sara grinned wickedly and then did as she was told, shamelessly reaching back and pulling her ass cheeks wide apart. Even without looking she would have known it was unnecessary, but there just so happened to be a full-length mirror behind her, allowing Sara to look over her shoulder and see just how widely gaped her ass hole was. Which have been obvious before, but by spreading her cheeks she was emphasising the gape, and more importantly her submission to Amaya. And pleasing her, Sara happy to see that her friend was just as captivated by the sight as whenever she did this to a girl, Sara making sure Amaya got a good look by holding those cheeks open for several long minutes, which also provide Sara the time she needed to regain her strength for she wanted to do next.

"Can I clean your cock?" Sara asked softly.

"What?" Amaya blinked in surprise, sure she must've heard wrong.

"Can I suck your cock clean?" Sara clarified, "Please? It's covered in yummy ass cream, and it's my fault it's there. So it's only right I should clean it with my whore mouth."

Amaya was stunned into silence for a few long seconds, and then she murmured, "God Sara, you're such a pervert."

"Says the woman who just fucked me up the ass." Sara teased.

"Only because you seduced me in Doomworld." Amaya giggled.

There was then a brief silence, and then unable to stop herself Sara asked, "Is that the only reason?"

More silence, then Amaya softly admitted, "No."

Yet more silence and then Sara asked, "So can I suck your cock or not?"

"Oh, right. Erm, sure." Amaya stammered, and then when Sara raised an eyebrow at her she quickly added, "I mean, suck it you perverted slut! Suck your own ass off of my cock!"

After finally letting go of her cheeks Sara slowly slid off of her desk and turned around, at which point Amaya's dick was directly in her face. She then glanced up at Amaya's face and then hesitated at the surprisingly nervous look on her friend's face. After acting the role of the perfect top it was weird to see Amaya apprehensive, especially when Sara was the one going ass to mouth. Weird, and disappointing. Especially because this was something they did all the time in Doomworld. But maybe that was because it had been away for Evil Amaya to humiliate Evil Sara, and the real Amaya wouldn't think Sara would be into it.

Whatever the case that apprehension thankfully quickly turned to desire as Sara wrapped her lips around the head of that cock and moaned at tasting the deepest part of her slutty ass. Sara closed her eyes to savour the flavour, and kept them close a few seconds later when she started bobbing her head up and down the dick. However she opened them about a minute or so later and was thrilled to see Amaya watching her with glee. Her friend even reached down to gently stroke her hair, started giving her words of encouragement, and just smiled at her in a way which made Sara's heart flutter. Which was a little terrifying, to be honest.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes! Oh Sara. Suck it!" Amaya repeated over and over again for a while, albeit in different orders, then she got more graphic, "Suck that fucking cock you little slut! Oh fuck, suck it! Mmmmmm suck your own ass off my dick! Oh Sara, you're such a nasty little slut. Ohhhhhh yessssss, I can't stop thinking about what a nasty little slut you were for me in Doomworld, but you're even nastier than I thought. Fuck Sara, I remember forcing you to do this. I didn't realise you fucking loved it. But you do, don't you? Yessssss you do, mmmmmm fuck, my Captain is a perverted little slut who loves going ass to mouth more than a professional whore! Oh fuck yes, take it deep! Take it deep down your throat so you can get every drop of your own butt cream and prove what a nasty ass to mouth whore you truly are! Oh fuck! Oh Sara! Ooooooh fuckkkkkkk yesssssss, mmmmm fuck!"

Emboldened by those words Sara eagerly took the strap-on into her throat with practised ease, staring up at Amaya the entire time she was slowly pushing the shaft into her windpipe. When she had the entire length buried in her throat Sara even stayed there for a few long seconds so she could greedily sucked every last drop of her butt cream from it, then she just went back to bobbing up and down, this time on the entire thing. Sadly there was no more ass cream for her to clean, but that's not what this was about any more. No, Sara was once again questioning her submission by giving Amaya a thorough blow job, while her friend was sitting in Sara's other Captain's chair, something sadly Amaya didn't pick up on.

To make up for that Amaya eventually reached down, roughly pulled The White Canary by her away from the cock and then after a few long seconds of being face to face Vixen roughly kissed her, tasting Sara's ass on Sara's lips, and then whispered against those lips, "We're doing this again, right?"

"Definitely." Sara grinned.


End file.
